What If
by Nightly73
Summary: Vi and Caitlyn have been working together for over a year now. Vi learns she is maybe-kind-of developing a crush on the Sheriff. Just a small one-shot to help warm me up for the next chapter of start/End and The sheriff and the Soldier.


AN-In this episode of Nightly working on something other than the Spear, The sheriff and the Soldier, and Start/End... Have a Vi and Cait first Kiss? Also if anyone is curious, I posted an original story on fiction press. You can find the link in my profile as well as a link to my ko-fi page. So feel free to take a look! I did a big upheaval on my Tumblr page and made a separate Nightly writes Tumblr, so feel free to follow that if you wanna. Anyways thanks for reading fam. Keep being rad!

{ London Grammar- Non Believer}

Rain cascades in a blinding sheet, covering the lower streets of Piltover in large puddles. The tall figure leans back against the old brick of the alleyway wall, keeping their arms crossed over their chest. With the rain descending down so heavily and with the fall of night, a small shiver runs up their spine as they pull the collar to their leather jacket up.

Uneven florescent pink hair is drenched causing lines of water to trail down over a tattooed cheek. The hiss of steam pulls out into the air as the tall figure clenches and unclenches their large metal fists. The small ambient glow of pressure gauges and the heat of a hextech crystals lining around the joints of high pressurized metal, brings a small haze around the brawler.

"They're moving." The high Piltovian accent warms the figure's ears.

"On my way." The pinkette replied, pushing herself off of the brick wall and rounding the corner.

It has almost been a year since the two of them started working with each other. A full year of getting on each other's nerves, threatening jail time, nearly leaving the partnership, of butting heads so hard that being with each other caused more migraine pain than any hangover she had ever felt. The two of them shared such different life perspectives and ethics that it was almost impossible to work together.

But they had found a certain...harmonious workflow, one could say. Once they put away their stubbornness and started to learn from each other, things started to shift.  
Vi wasn't just some street rat that wanted nothing more than to wreak havoc and violence like Caitlyn originally believed. The brawler was a lot more than that. She had learned that Vi only wanted the best for those who were living in Zaun, who were less fortunate than herself.

Caitlyn wasn't the goody two shoed priss of a power-tripping that Vi had originally thought she was. Sure she was uptight about laws being followed and serving proper justice. But she had almost the same goal as Vi. The sheriff just wanted the best for the citizens of Piltover.

They both wanted a better life for the people they represented.

It took a lot of arguing and flung out opinions for the two of them to come at a metaphorical cease-fire. Slowly, but surely, once the two of them could see their handy work causing positive effects, they started to understand even better.

Sure they still had some more work to do, but the Sheriff and her new Deputy were becoming a force to be reckoned with.

And stupid gay idiot Vi, may have started to kind of sort of somewhat...develop...a kind of soft side for...Caitlyn.

Gods above, even now she shakes her head at herself. She curses her weakness for brunettes in all honesty. And the Sheriff's eyes always had a way to look so soft and knowing and concerned, especially when she would put a delicate hand along Vi's tattooed forearm.

But Caitlyn totally didn't care about her like that. They were starting to become really good friends, to the point now that she can get the Sheriff to half chuckle at some inside joke, or roll her eyes with a small smirk. Or the nights they would spend at a stakeout or a patrol or Caitlyn planning out an offensive with Vi totally pretending to listen, they would slowly cross the line into their personal lives; their histories, what made them...well them.

And of course, Vi started falling head over heels when she started learning the little things about the Sheriff.

Like how she likes her tea with just a tiny splash of milk; just enough to change the dark colouration into something a bit lighter.

How she likes to hum a jazz tune under her breath to help her remember file numbers as she would dig into the massive filing cabinets in the archives room.

Or how she would bake on her off days and always make something a little bit special for Vi, once Cait learned that she had a preference for strawberry flavoured goodies.

Or how when she was deep in concentration, a small wrinkle would form just above the Sheriff's eyebrow and it was probably the reason for her near-constant tension headaches she would get. It's why Vi brings a bottle of pain killers with her to work now so that when she sees her co-worker/boss/new friend/kind-of-maybe-crush rubbing at her temples she would slap two of them down next to her elbow and continue her work on her hextech.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Caitlyn's voice crackles in Vi's earpiece. The Sheriff must have finally made contact with the dealers. "Were you followed?"  
The plan was for Caitlyn and two of her officers to go undercover as hextech specialists to "sell" to these black market dealers. Once the transaction was handled, Vi and the SWAT force would surround them and make the arrest.

"We have what we had discussed earlier."

It annoys Vi that she can't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Absolutely, please count out the gold and place it in the middle."

There's a pause. Vi peeks out from her hiding position against the wall of an old run-down forgotten diner. Five figures dressed in black all standing protectively over a shorter figure, face across from Caitlyn and her two officers. The shorter figure points in the direction of Sheriff and Vi's hackles rise. Steam from her gauntlets snarl out in agitation.

"Of course, nothing but the best tech in topside."

The smaller figure seems just as agitated as Vi. One of the taller figures fidgets nervously, a hand going to their weapon's belt. Immediately hexpistols are drawn and aimed at Caitlyn.

"This transaction is nothing but legitimate."

As soon as Vi hears that sentence she moves out of her hiding place. In the torrential downpour, she sees Caitlyn raising her hands. She sees the figure starting to carefully stalk toward Cait. She sees the smaller figure marching forward and getting into the sheriff's face.

She doesn't hear her partner calmly talking the figures down. She only hears her heartbeat slamming into her ears and the rain clambering down on her body.

"Deputy get back into position." One of the waiting SWAT officers commands in the radio.

But it's too late.

Vi catches the group off guard as she slams a concussive blow into the ground they stand on, making most of them fall to the soaked cobblestone. She ducks under an elbow and snaps her metal fist into the open abdomen of an armed figure. Heavy boots stomp circles around her as the SWAT team rallies.

The short figure in reaction grabs at Caitlyn and Vi reacts almost instantly. She takes two menacing steps toward the figure who realizes their mistake of placing their hands on the Sheriff. Fury lines violet irises as the brawler grabs the figure by the collar of their black rain jacket and lifts them up.

"You've got the right to remain silent, fuckface." Vi snarls lowly.

* * *

"We went over this!" Caitlyn tutts angrily. She has her hands on her hips as she glares up toward the brawler who rolls her eyes. "We needed them to complete the deal, to charge them, Vi! What you did, nearly cost us! Gods know what could have happened if the SWAT team didn't follow you!"

"Yeah, whatever. I see hextech aimed, I'm gonna fucking move, Cait." Vi defends as she sets her gauntlets into the trunk of the Sheriff's cruiser. She closes the trunk a bit too firmly, before she leans up against it. " 'speacially if it's aimed at you. Ain't letting that fucking happen."

"We had it under control." Caitlyn manages as she pinches the bridge of her nose. The small wrinkle above her eyebrow pulls down as she mutters something under her breath as lights and sirens sound. Police cruisers drive off, leaving the two of them alone in the small pattering of the rain and late night air.

Agitated the brawler pushes off of the cruiser and gets a step too close to the Sheriff. "If them surrounding you, was under control...What if.." Her jaw tightens like one of her tension wires in her gauntlets.

"You know, I can handle myself, Vi. You don't have to assume I can't defend myself."

"I know you can."

"Then trust me to handle those situations."

"I've seen too many of those kinds of deals going sour, Cait."

"I have too, and I've learned ways to help control that kind of situation. It's why I had you on standby. Incase it got too serious for me to not have it under control." A gentle hand moves to Vi's left shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

Vi's heart nearly soars a hundred feet in the air. She can't help the gut reaction as worry curls around her gut. A warmth starts to center to where Caitlyn is touching her, and she nearly melts instantly. When those eyes, infamous for freezing perps atleast three times her size in place, soften and begin to search for why Vi is so...bothered.

"I don't care. I'm not risking you," the brawler admits. She can't lie when Caitlyn is looking at her like that. She does her best to avoid eye contact. She tries to swallow the pit in her throat. When she finally has the courage to look back to the sheriff, she is surprised to see Caitlyn staring at her in realization.

"Vi?" It's a quiet sound that is nearly drowned out by the rain. "Do you have... feelings for me?"

"Voids, Cait, I just...You're...I..."Vi panics and begins to step backwards. She is stopped by a firm hold on her wrist.

"Vi, don't run away, let's talk about this."

"I ain't running!" Vi quickly barks.

The sheriff quirks an eyebrow to the brawler who is completely redfaced.

"Fine, you want an answer so fuckin' bad?"

She retakes her step, cups Caitlyn's face in her calloused hands and kisses her.

Shock courses through the sheriff instantly. It's surprisingly soft, for someone who was so frustrated just moments ago. Slowly as the shock wears off, Caitlyn closes her icy eyes as she begins to kiss her back. Her small arms rest at Vi's hips.

She notices that she tastes like coffee and bubblegum.

As quick as it came, the brawler pulled away. She turned on her heels instantly and pulled the collar to her leather jacket up to her ears. "There's your stupid, bloody, fucking answer!"


End file.
